Jolt Counter Arc
The Jolt Counter Arc is the seventh story arc in the series and the second in the Class A Contender Saga. To close the gap between himself and Makunouchi Ippo, Miyata Ichirō goes overseas to Thailand in order to face against their strong fighters. After a draw against Rusak Paddy, Miyata begins training himself to use the Jolt Counter and to go against Jimmy Sisphar, a local hero of Thailand. Summary Miyata in Thailand After Miyata's first match overseas in Thailand against Rusak Paddy ended in a draw, Kida informs Miyata's father of a request from Jimmy Sisphar to fight Miyata. Miyata's father recognises Jimmy as the national hero of Thailand and that Jimmy is using Miyata as easy pickings to get more popularity. He then asks Kida to turn down the request as he believes that Miyata can not defeat him and needs a win to become confident. At a local gym, Miyata notices that the people there are whispering to themselves. Unable to speak Thai, Miyata speaks to Payao, a Thai that understands the Japanese to tell Miyata what they are saying. Miyata learns that they are saying that the Japanese are not "hungry" and that they run away, with Payao believing that running away is the best choice as he believes Jimmy is too strong. Miyata goes to his father, who informs him that his next match will be as junior lightweight in order to use his full power and speed and to forget about Ippo. Miyata argues that he if he runs away from his diet and his opponents, he would not make it to the world title, protesting that he will not run away. Miyata wants to fight Jimmy, however Miyata's father explains how strong he is and claims he will not send his son to fight him. Miyata then requests his father's opinion as a trainer, which his father reveals that Miyata's counter would not work on Jimmy, as Miyata's punches are light. Miyata realised this, however believes that if he accepts that his fists betrayed him, he would not fight again, claiming that he will fight Jimmy before leaving the room. Miyata's father then recalls that he once grieved over his weak punch and his pride would not let him go back to the ring when he found out his limits. At Jimmy's gym, his coach tells reporters about his thoughts about Miyata, explaining that he sees no way for Miyata, who grew up in a prosperous country like Japan, could have a strong fighting spirit. While Miyata ponders on how he will win in a knockout against Jimmy, Payao praises Miyata's shadowboxing and comments that Miyata's punches are like a sharp blade. After Payao explains why the children of Thailand partake in Muay Thai and looks up to Jimmy, he informs Miyata that he has also has fans despite only fighting in Thailand once, introducing his little brother, Chana to Miyata. Chana expresses that he wants to get into boxing instead of Muay Thai, wanting the throw a counter like Miyata. After Miyata learns that Chana wants to learn counters from Miyata, Miyata apologises and leaves to do roadwork. Miyata then gets an idea to improve his counter, wanting a counter to surpass all counters. After Miyata's father learns more about Jimmy, he finds out that Miyata has not come out of the sauna for a long time and wakes the unconscious Miyata up. Miyata then goes back to doing roadwork when it begins to rain. When Chana runs to Miyata with an umbrella, Chana tells Miyata how he never smiles despite the other Japanese tourists being cheerful. Chana asks why Miyata boxes, as he does not look happy. Miyata expresses that he believes that there is a small moment of laughter that only boxers can experience. Later Miyata missed multiple counters in a spar with Payao until Kida stops it after an exchange. Miyata's father then noticed Payao in pain despite not taking any clean hits, realising that his son is getting closer to the counter to surpass all counters. Miyata Ichirō VS. Jimmy Sisphar At the Lumpini Stadium's waiting room, Miyata has trouble tying his shoes, something he does right the first time, causing his father and Kida to leave the room as Miyata is nervous. Kida is hopeful for Miyata's new counter since it worked against Payao. Miyata's father explains that Payao is nothing compared to Jimmy, as the pressure will be different to throw a difficult counter. Miyata is still struggling with his shoes, wondering how many boxers have to fight against such odds as 30 to 1. He then remembers Ippo, who fought even when the odds were against him, resulting in Miyata gaining confidence. Miyata and Jimmy arrive to the ring, with the cheers being one-sided against Miyata. Payao and Chana rush to the stadium to cheer for Miyata, who Payao bet his whole life savings on. They arrive inside the stadium in round three, where Miyata goes down for the first time in the match after a right. When Miyata gets back up, he changes his stance to prepare to use his new counter: the Jolt Counter. Jimmy hits Miyata with a left hook, which makes Miyata lower his left guard just as Jimmy baited him to. Miyata tries to throw a Jolt Counter to counter Jimmy, but it fails and Jimmy delivers a right hook, downing Miyata, who falls in a way that one of the ring's ropes hit the back of Miyata's head. When Miyata stands back up, the third round shortly ends. At the corner, Miyata tells his father that it is raining, which causes his father to notice his ear bleeding due to a ruptured eardrum. Miyata's father explains that Miyata should use the Jolt Counter again and advises him that the key to a successful counter is timing and heart. When round four begins, Miyata dodges Jimmy's rush of punches until he is hit with a body blow and a hit to the side of the head, causing him to lean on the ropes. Miyata then dodges and left and throws an uppercut that misses, causing Miyata to wobble. Seeing this as a chance to deliver the final blow, Jimmy attempts to hit Miyata with a right. Miyata then uses the Jolt Counter, hitting his face and sending him to the canvas, causing a down. Jimmy's corner throws their towel causing the referee to end the match, resulting in Miyata winning. As Miyata leaves the ring, the Thailand locals applaud Miyata's victory. Chana runs to where Miyata can see him in the crowd while he is walking away and notices that Miyata laughed. Payao then drives Miyata to an airport. Before Miyata leaves for the plane, he tells Chana to remember that the keys for a successful counter is timing and heart. Miyata then takes the plane to South Korea, wondering what will happen when he returns to Japan. Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Class A Contender Saga Arcs